<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober Day 17 - Come Inflation by Nines35711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219109">Kinktober Day 17 - Come Inflation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711'>Nines35711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Centaurs, Come Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Size Kink, distention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 17 of Kinktober - Come Inflation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober Day 17 - Come Inflation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kaiya probably shouldn’t think about the massive centaur that works behind the counter of the nearby bar as much as he does. Owen’s a hard person not to think about, though. He’s huge, even for a centaur, and he makes sure everyone knows just how strong he is. It keeps the patrons in check and it keeps Kaiya hard as a rock whenever he sees that strong body walking past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a quiet night, the few other customers all huddled in their own corners of the room. Kaiya had been staring at the heavy sack between Owen’s legs for most of the night, wishing he could feel their weight in his hands. He flushed when he saw Owen glancing back at him from where he was organizing the bottles on the shelf. His tail flicked and he ignored his task in favor of turning around to face Kaiya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see somethin’ interesting?” His face broke into a smile and Kaiya smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Kaiya hummed as he watched the centaur’s balls sway under him. Sure was interesting. Owen snorted and started working on cleaning up the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stay for another hour, I can show you somethin’ much more interestin.” For a moment, he thought he’d misheard, misread the teasing in his voice, but Owen was staring at him with a heated gaze. Alright, he nodded, he would wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, the bar was empty and closed, save for the bartender and Kaiya. He watched Owen go about cleaning up for a few minutes before finally sliding off the stool and walking up to him. Gods, he really was huge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need to get yourself ready. Best do a good job, I’m pretty big,” Owen said as he found a bottle of oil they could use. Kaiya slid his pants down, hissing when the cool air hit his half-hard dick. He coated his fingers in the slick fluid and rubbed over his hole. He watched as Owen’s pupils dilated and his hoof stamped impatiently against the wood floor. Already, his own length was starting to slide out of his sheath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiya took his time, which was infuriating even to him, used to a quick slicking up and fucking, but he’d rather not tear trying to take the behemoth of a cock currently dripping on the floor. He worked three fingers into himself, already gasping and writhing. Owen couldn’t do much to relieve himself so he just watched silently, his chest heaving as he drank in the sight of Kaiya fucking himself on his fingers. Two strong hands wrapped around his waist, stopping his movements, and he was lifted up onto the bar. He planted his feet on the wood and spread his legs wide to give Owen a show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen’s cock jerked at the sight, more precum drooling onto the floor. He grew more impatient by the second and Kaiya figured enough was enough. He pulled his fingers out with a groan and patted the wood of the bar. Owen was up in an instant, his big belly pressed close to Kaiya’s body. The wide head of his cock slipped between his cheeks, teasing his hole. He rubbed the thick front legs bracketing his body to encourage him a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment where he felt pressure and then Owen slipped over his hole and jerked in frustration. The second time, he held the massive girth in place until it finally, agonizingly pushed inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fffuck,” he wheezed. It felt like his length went on forever, splitting Kaiya in half and pushing in until he swore he could feel it in his chest. The centaur huffed above him and he could feel each twitch of his cock like a jolt of electricity through his body. He trembled as pain and pleasure took over any sort of higher thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnh, so goddamn tight,” Owen groaned above him. His flank twitched eagerly like he was just itching to plow Kaiya until he couldn’t walk. Wasn’t a bad idea, honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen drew his hips back until the wide head was tugging at his rim, then slid back in. His balls pressed heavy against Kaiya’s ass. Gods, it felt like he could hardly breathe, full to the brim with cock. A slow pace started up, Owen doing his best to make sure he didn’t break the poor man and Kaiya tensing up every time he pushed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiya wrapped his arms around Owen’s body to try to hang on. The centaur snorted and his hips thrust forward harder, knocking the wind out of Kaiya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleaasee,” he begged, pushing his hips back onto the length. Owen’s hooves stamped on the floor and he started to speed up. His cock drove into Kaiya at a suddenly brutal pace like he couldn’t contain himself anymore. Each snap of his hips left him gasping. He glanced down and swore he could see the faint outline of the head pressing through his belly. The thought had him keening and burying his face in the thick muscles above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen had bent his torso over, his hand gripping the edge of the bar to steady himself. Kaiya could do little more than whine and drool as his organs were rearranged. Each thrust slid oh-so-perfectly against his walls, driving him mad with pleasure. He couldn’t even wrap his legs around the wide belly above him, the horse part of Owen’s body far too large.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The constant stimulation sent him over the edge and he nearly choked on his spit as he came over his belly with a gasp. Owen didn’t stop. His hips faltered at the sudden tightness but he kept up the rhythm. It started to edge on too much for Kaiya. He writhed on the bar as Owen neared his orgasm. A few last, desperate thrusts hit him like a punch to the gut before Owen shoved in as deep as he could get and came with a bellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of being filled further made him whimper but he just watched with fascination as the lump in his belly started to grow. Thick, hot cum pumped into him, flooding his insides and visibly distending his stomach. He shuddered on Owen’s cock as the centaur worked through the aftershocks. His cock softened and slipped out, a torrent of seed following and pooling under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiya lay limp on the bar for a while longer. His hole clenched around nothing, feeling suddenly far too empty as the load he’d been given dripped out between his thighs. He pushed himself into a sitting position but it only made a bigger mess. Even with the growing puddle of cum under him, he could still see the skin stretched slightly around what remained. Fuck. He should’ve done this weeks ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen helped him off the bar eventually and started to work on cleaning up. His dick was hidden back in its sheath and without the layer of sweat, it would look like nothing had happened. Kaiya couldn’t say the same. He managed to wipe up a good portion of the mess leaking out of him but he still had to go home with cum soaking his pants.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not my best dialogue but this was a fun one, hope you folks enjoyed it. Also shhhh I know a few fingers aren't enough to take a horse cock just ignore it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>